Astro x Brianna
by Astro.PNG
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Brianna wants Astro to spend it with him studying Biology... and what else? [VIVID INSOMNIA ASTRO BOY FAN FIC SERIES SIDE STORY]


_**Astro**__** x**__** Brianna**_

(Written By: Emily P.) Edited By: Laura H.)

Chapter One: You and Me

_**Part One- No One Else**_

"Hey Astro, got a minute?" Brianna stopped Astro as he was walking out the school double doors.

"Sure what's up?" Astro looked at his watch, then at Brianna.

"I was wondering if you could come over my house this Friday"

"Isn't this Friday Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, but who needs to celebrate it when your single?! I think it would be a great opportunity to catch up on Biology"

"Sure... I guess I could come"

"Sweet! See you on Friday!" Brianna took off home.

Astro's House

When Astro got home, he put his book bag on the couch and began to do his homework. Uran walked into the house with a heavy bag.

"What's with the heavy bag, Uran?" Astro asked

"Oh nothing, everybody in the city's been giving me pretty Valentine's Day cards!" Uran replied, beaming, she walked over to the couch and dumped them in front of Astro.

"You got so many!" Astro looked amazed

"Well, some of them are for you; they saw me walking around so they gave it to me"

"Wanna take a look?" Uran further asked

"Maybe later, I'm doing my homework"

Part Two- Escape to "Lover-Land"

Thursday afternoon, Mars &amp; Reno stopped by after soccer practice.

"So buddy, got any date for Valentines?" Reno asked, nudging an elbow.

"No" Astro continued to eat his yogurt while watching TV.

"Why no; I mean, you did Kiss-err, I mean, you did _hug_ her. Doesn't that symbolize something?!" Mars sat next to Astro.

"We're not dating, okay?" Astro turned away from Mars and tried not to blush at Reno.

Finally as Friday came, Astro was walking home with Brianna to her house, when they finally made it to Brianna's room, Astro shut the door behind him.

"Ready to study some Biology?!" Brianna sounded amused

"You bet!" Astro sat next to Brianna on top of her bed; he pulled out his Biology book.

Brianna and Astro went on and on studying the whole book. Before the two knew it, they finished.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Astro asked

"Oh, they went out somewhere, they should be back in a few hours" Brianna closed the book

"So? What do you want to do?" Astro stood up and walked around the room.

"We could play Flowercraft?"

"Neh finished the whole game last week with Mars."

"We could read some more Biology"

"Too boring" Astro plopped back on the bed again

"We could sit here and talk? What's your favorite color?"

"Red, yours?"

"Yellow, reminds me of the sun"

For a moment Astro didn't know what to say, he had a rapid heartbeat and a speechless mind.

**Part Three- Brianna **

"Do you like pie?" Brianna giggled asking

"Yeah, I love pie" Astro replied

Brianna scooted closer to Astro; she looked up at the fan on the ceiling.

"You know Brianna I just realized something"

"What?"

"We never get to spend time together"

"Yeah, because we're not a couple, why would we hangout?"

"Would you like to hang out more?"

"Well… maybe…i…uh, maybe, uh?"

"Brianna…"

"I don't know; I mean, I do know, it's just-

"What?"

"Well I-

Brianna took a deep breath.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Okay" Astro was all eared

"Well I think that…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Oh I can't say it!"

"Of course you can, Brianna"

"I just don't want you to laugh"

"Brianna since when was the last time _I _laughed at you?"

"Never"

"Then stop worrying"

"Okay then, I think that I…"

"Go on…"

"Like…"

"Like?"

Brianna tried to say it but tears streamed down her face, she cling-ed to Astro as the two embraced.

"I love you" she whispered to Astro, he wiped the tears from her face and smiled

"I love you too" Astro closed his eyes

_9:00_

Brianna and Astro were watching a movie together, the movie was reaching the credits; the two were getting tired.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brianna" Astro said, leaning in for a hug

"This feels like my best one, yet" Brianna laughed.

"I think so too!" Astro could feel his "heart" pound; he hoped Brianna wouldn't hear it.

"You know, I'm really sorry for the kiss" Astro sounded embarrassed

"What kiss?"

"The kiss we had in the hospital when you had the flu"

"Oh _that _kiss, why would that need an apology?"

"Because I didn't mean to give you one"

"That's okay; I actually kind of liked it"

"Really?"

"Robots promise" Brianna chuckled

Astro caught her chuckle off short, the two were face-to-face. Astro could not tell what he was feeling at the moment; Brianna was dazzled in his warm, brown eyes.

A-are you sure?" Astro tried to say

"Shhh! Your ruining the moment here!"

"What moment?"

"This one"

Brianna leaned forward; Astro couldn't help but lean forward, too. They tried to stop themselves, but they both kissed.

_10:00_

Finally at 10, Astro and Brianna got ready for bed.

"Night Astro" Brianna snuggled next to Astro and played around with his hand.

"Night Brianna" Astro played around with Brianna's hair.

"Sorry about the kiss" Astro whispered

"It okay, I actually kind of liked it"

"Does this make us a couple now?" Astro teased asking

"Whatever you think…" She looked up and meet Astro's lips for another kiss

"Can you wait till next year?"

"Can You?"

"Nope"

"Well then there's your answer" Brianna smiled dimly at him; closing her eyes, she heard a noise which she finally distinguished as Astro's heartbeat.

_The_

_End!_

_Writer's Note: OMG! Astro and Brianna look so cute together. Eek! (And I also just realized that this is my shortest fan fiction… lol!)_

_Editor's Note: Better than Twilight, DUH! _


End file.
